


Home cooked meals

by keinekatze132



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Multi, a little space adventure while looking for groceries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keinekatze132/pseuds/keinekatze132
Summary: Poe finds out that neither Finn nor Rey had ever had a proper home cooked meal, so he decides to take matters in his own hands.





	Home cooked meals

“Ugh. The canteens food sucks!” Poe said looking at the protein mash on his plate.

It was early in the morning, when he, Rey and Finn had breakfast in the small dining hall next to their quarters. 

“What did you expect?” Rey asked, “Some kind of home cooked meal like they have in old stories?” 

Rey and Finn giggled. Poe looked at his partners confused. Was there some kind of inside joke he was missing?

Finn cupped his hands over his mouth and pretended to shout: “Hey general Leia! Why don’t you invite the rebellions best pilot to have a feast with the admirals?” 

Rey almost fell of her chair laughing. She and Finn high-fived while Poe starred at them in horror.

“Wait, what do you mean?” he asked.

“Eating, when you are not literally starving, sucks, darling” Rey said patting his shoulder. 

“At least you don’t have to chew this stuff too long.” Finn said shrugging, “we always had this awful protein bars at the first order. You had to chew them for ages bevor you could swallow them!”

Rey got up to return her tray. “I’ve got to go.” she sighted, “my shift starts in ten minutes.”

“Wait it’s already 7:50?” Finn exclaimed, “I was supposed to be on patrol five minutes ago!”

The two of them gave him a quick kiss and ran off, leaving him confused and slightly concerned.

 

Poe had a hard time concentrating on work that day. His mission was to reconnoiter an asteroid field that the rebellions scanners could not grasp. It was not a real challenge since his x-wing was perfectly fit for tight maneuvers. While his scanners did their job he told BB-8 about the conversation he had that morning. Talking to his droid always helped him clear his mind.

“Could it be, that the two of them never had a proper meal? I knew Rey had to live of food portions most of her live. But can you imagine?” 

BB-8 beeped angrily.

“Oh yeah I’m sorry. I forgot you don’t eat” Poe said. “But anyway. Who knows what the first order is feeding their storm troopers. I mean even the rebellion only gives us that mush most of the time”. 

He sighted and checked the scans again. Thankfully there were no other ships in sight. He and BB-8 sat together in silence for a while when suddenly BB-8 beeped at him excitedly. The droid sent a starmap to his screen with an arrow pointing to a nearby moon. Poe quickly searched the databank for more information. Apparently there were a few small independent farming colonies on the moon. 

“You think I should get some cooking ingredients?” he asked.

The droid beeped with approval. Poe thought about it. Since he, Finn and Rey lived together they had a two room apartment with a little kitchen. It was only a stove, a sink and a cupboard, but it would do. Also there was no reason why he could not go grocery shopping after his shift. A few of his friends always went to the nearest bars after work. Flying to other planets was no big deal. After all they were not the first order.

“Good idea buddy, but I have to finish these scans first.”

BB-8 cheered. He spent the rest of his shift thinking about what he could make for dinner. Poe loved feeling this domestic. Why had he not thought of cooking for his spouses sooner? But sadly he also noticed that his cooking skills were based on heating up premade dishes.

“Well how hard can it be?” he said to himself. BB-8 gave him a sceptic look.

 

Poe’s scans noticed a small market in one of the main colonies. He decided to give it a try and landed his ship nearby. He got out of his X-Wing and looked around. In his eyes the moon looked ideal for farming. Everything was covered in soft purple grass and wild plants grew everywhere. In the distance he could see many neatly laid out fields. There was a bunch of small huts only about a mile away from him. 

“Come on BB-8, I am going to need your advice!”

A few minutes later the two of them reached a piazza, which looked like the city center. Druids were carrying fresh goods to booths, were old people sat, chatting with each other as they sold their harvest. A bunch of children were playing while their parents shopped at the market and gave the Druids a hard time not tripping over them. Poe was slightly overwhelmed. He realized, that some time had passed since he went to a place this peaceful. But while he was strolling over the market place he noticed, that the war also had left its mark on these people. Most of the adults carried around improvised weapons of some kind and multiple booth were shut. 

“Are you looking for something special young man?” The sound of a voice tore him out of his thoughts. He looked around and saw an old lady waving at him. She sold colorful vegetables and fruit. Poe knew he had to ask someone for help. He walked towards her.

“I am. But I am a little lost” he said.

The woman gave him a sceptic look. 

“You are not from around here, are you?” she asked.

“No”, Poe agreed. 

“Well, you don’t look like any harm. What are you doing on a small moon like this?” 

“I am trying to buy groceries. I wanted to make a nice dinner, but I just realized, that I have no idea how to cook” he said honestly. 

The woman giggled.

“Do you want to treat your Girlfriend?” she asked.

Poe nodded.

“Yes” he said, and slightly afraid of her reaction he added: “also for my boyfriend”.

“Oh lucky you!” the woman said. “So what kind of dish did you have in mind?” she asked.

“I have no idea” Poe admitted. BB-8 beeped at him annoyed.

“Your droid is right, you are hopeless”, the woman said with a big smile. “But luckily you have me!” 

She started to pick out a few vegetables. 

“Okay. You take two cups of Balka greens and a Bestinnian tang-root and cut them into stripes. I would advise you to add some Dweezel stripes for the taste. Also for the eye” she said and gave him a conspiratorial smile. “You give it all into a bowl and add a squished Charbote root. After that you just have to put it in the oven for about 20 minutes. You will know by the smell once it’s ready.”

Poe nodded a little lost. “Can you repeat the part where…” he said but the old lady continued talking.

“Now the most important part is the dessert” she said and handed Poe the bag with the vegetables as she started picking out some fruit. “Jogan fruit is always popular. Divide them into four and add some sugar. If you want to make it a little fancier you should add some Hwotha berry” she said and handed it all to him.

Poe looked at her with what he knew must be a dumb expression. “Uh” he said.

“Ah don’t worry. I believe this cutie memorized what I said”. She pointed at BB8.

Poe thanked her and searched his pockets for some credits when someone violently pushed him over. Two huge men, which had appeared out of nothing, stood in front of the old ladies booth. One pointed a weapon at her almost casually while the other started to throw fruit and vegetables into a bag. Poe wanted to say something, but he was afraid, that the men might hurt the nice lady. BB8 beeped angrily and reached for the bag. The first man turned around and kicked the druid to the side. Poe flinched. Now the man pointed his blaster at his face. 

“Don’t try anything” he said. Poe nodded. It was not hard to play the scared citizen, since the attack had taken him completely by surprise. One man threw the bag full of stolen goods onto a jumpspeeder while the other still pointed his blaster at Poe. Neither of them looked at BB-8 who took the chance to give the man with the blaster an electric shock. Poe, who had seen it coming, quickly got up his feet. He kicked the blaster under the market stall and knocked the still stumbling thief unconscious. The second man hesitated for a quick moment as if he could not decide whether to help his friend or to make an escape. That was all Poe needed. He knocked body slammed into the man and made both of them fall to the ground. 

“Hey!” a harsh voice interrupted the fight. Poe looked up to see a blaster pointed at him. He quickly stopped fighting and put his hand up. The blaster belonged to an elderly man wearing a uniform that identified him as a sheriff. Poe slowly stood up and put his hands behind his head. The thief followed his example. 

“What is this all about?” the sheriff asked. 

“Uh…” said Poe.

“Wait, Eskol!” the old Lady interrupted. “This young man tried to save me from those thieves!”

“This man?” the sheriff called Eskol asked waving his blaster in Poe’s direction. Poe tried not to flinch. A crowd had gathered around them and two other policemen appeared. 

“What is your name, young man?” Eskol asked.

“I am Poe Dameron”. The crowd was whispering. Apparently he was known on this moon.

“Alright Mr. Dameron. I need you and Mrs. Svung to come with me for an interrogation.” 

The interrogation went pretty smooth. Mrs. Svung did most of the talking. Apparently she was a well-known and respected citizen. After about an hour the two of them were free to go. The Sheriff and the old lady insisted on escorting Poe to his x-wing. Poe always appreciated a chance to tell stories about the rebellion. They reached the ship in no time.

 

“Come on BB-8. We have some cooking to do” Poe said jumping into his x-wing. He waved at his new friends while the droid was starting the engine.

The control panel blinked with a missed message from Rey. Poe felt a little bad for not telling her and Finn where he went. After all he did not expect this to take so long. He opened the message and his partners worried faces appeared on his screen. 

“Hey, so you were supposed to be back from your mission two hours ago” Rey said. “We are a little worried. So maybe just let us know if you’re alright.”

Poe checked his hair in his reflection on the dark window before he started to record his answer. He made a show of staring into the camera with a slight smirk. “Hey, I’ll be back in 20 minutes,” he said, “meet me at our quarters. I’m inviting you guys for dinner.” He winked at the camera and pressed send. BB-8 beeped at him. “Hey I did not make myself look like a dork!”

Rey and Finn were cuddling on the couch when Poe came home. He dropped his grocery bags on the table and hugged the two of them.

“So where have you been?” Finn asked trying to look into the bags while still hugging Poe which almost made all three of them fall over.

“I was grocery shopping” Poe said.

Rey took a Jogan fruit out of a bag. “I have seen this one before!” she said and tried to take a bite. Poe snatched the fruit out of her hand. “Hey!” she said. Finn hugged him from behind and tried to secretly get the fruit out of his hand. Poe laughed and tried to free himself.

“Wait!” he said, “You guys don’t even know the best part yet”. Finn and Rey looked at him curiously. “I am going to teach you guys how to cook!”

The cooking went, thanks to BB-8, surprisingly good. Poe found that cutting vegetables into pieces was pretty relaxing, especially when working next to the two people he loved most in the world. After a short while a tasty scent filled the kitchen. Poe could feel his stomach growl. He set the table while Rey and Finn were preparing the dessert. Today was the perfect occasion to light a candle. Finn carried the plates in. “Looking romantic” he said and gave Poe a kiss. Rey also kissed him. “Thanks for the Dinner, chef” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This has been in my WIPs for half a year now, so I am pretty excited about finally posting it. I had a lot of fun looking up different food in the SW canon. English is not my first language, so please feel free to point out any mistakes you have found. My tumblr is @ahsoka-dyke.


End file.
